


a little old fashioned

by arielf17



Series: ari tried to do bingo? [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Dragons, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Well One Dragon, she is also a dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arielf17/pseuds/arielf17
Summary: prompt: dragons
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov
Series: ari tried to do bingo? [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567834
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52
Collections: Happy Steve Bingo 2019





	a little old fashioned

Steve found the whole thing a touch old fashioned. He’d known the dragon’s purpose his whole life, to defend him until a suitor worthy of the kingdom could defeat her. The dragon had protected Steve’s family for generations. Bred in the fires of a crimson mountain, Natasha was the fiercest and only Black Widow dragon that anyone had seen in ages. So she protected the kingdom’s heirs from the unjust, the unfaithful, and the frankly a bit dickish. 

Steve understood Natasha’s purpose and enjoyed her company. He just didn’t see why the tower in the middle of nowhere was necessary. The people would know the crown heir had found their partner when Natasha flew from the tower back to the castle, but so far all the suitors had been slashed, fried, or given a stern talking to. 

“The nerve of that last guy, Steve, I tell ya,” griped Natasha, “brandishing his sword about like a crazy person. Seems to me like  _ someone’s _ overcompensating.” 

Steve chuckled. 

“And the girl from last week tried to  _ shoot _ me. You’d think that folk would realize after hundreds of years of me surviving alongside the royal family that killing me isn’t how you get the job done. And even if it were, I’m a fucking dragon.” 

“Not just a dragon,” said Steve, “a Black Widow dragon.  _ The  _ Black Widow Dragon. And my very best friend.” 

“It’s dangerous to think like that. I am beholden to you as your ancestor saved me from Skull, but very few have called me friend.” 

“My mother did. Still does to this day, in fact. She says my father was fond of you as well, said he called you little one.” 

“King Joseph was brave, kind, and virtuous, but he was not a funny man.” 

“Um, excuse me?” called a voice from below. 

“Looks like we’ve got a live one, Nat.” 

Steve peered over the castle. A young man stood a few paces in front of a plain looking horse. The man’s clothes didn’t fit him quite right, but he seemed earnest and true. 

“Fry him,” said Steve. 

“What?” asked Natasha. 

“He’s cute. Fry him.” 

“Oh, not a chance,” laughed Natasha. 

“I don’t have any weapons,” said the man, “I just want to talk.” 

“Well that’s new,” said Steve. 

“Just new to you,” said Natasha, “don’t worry. Any funny business and I’ll get rid of him.” 

Steve nodded. Natasha flew down off the tower and returned with the man gently clutched in her claws. She set him down gently in front of Steve, then curled up on the top of the tower, one green eye watching the would-be suitor. 

“You said you wanted to talk,” said Steve. 

“I don’t know if you recognize me, your Highness, but I used to live in the capital before my parents passed away. My name is James, but you gave me a silly nickname, I don’t know if you-“

“Bucky?” 

The man smiled. Steve ran forward and hugged him. 

“Look at us, we’re all grown up,” said Steve. 

“Yeah,” said Bucky, “I remember when we were kids you told me you were scared to be up in the tower just you and Natasha.” 

Bucky turned his attention to the Black Widow dragon, who had been watching the two of them carefully. 

“Nice to finally meet you, by the way. I promised I’d come keep you company when the time came. Sorry I’m late, it took me a while to convince old man Phillips that I had a good reason to leave.” 

Steve grinned. 

“I’m so happy to see you, Bucky. But you look as though you’ve got something else to say.” 

Bucky blushed and scratched the back of his neck. 

“Yeah, I guess I do. Look, Steve, if...if you wanted to, go home, and take me with you…”

“Bucky, are you here as a suitor?” asked Steve. 

“I’m here as myself, Steve. Tell me to leave and I shall. Tell me to keep you company while you wait for someone suitable and I shall.” 

“Suitors have to defeat the dragon, Bucky. What have you got?” 

“I don’t think I do have to defeat Natasha, and I don’t think I could. Nor would I want to battle such a majestic creature. I’ve loved you since the moment we met. You’d run away from the castle, you were covered in dirt and you didn’t know your way around the city, and you were so good and noble. The trappings of the lower capital didn’t bother you. You were destined to be a good man, and a good king.” 

“Do you really love me, Bucky?” asked Steve. 

“Yes. Have for ages. Is that alright?”

“Of course it is. You were always better then the people I found myself surrounded with. Mother and Father always told me to make sure the person I brought back to the castle was honest and true. Father’s gone now, but he always liked you, liked how you could make me lose my temper. Liked that you treated me like a person. Liked that I loved you.”

“Got any more speeches to make, or should we go back to the castle now?” asked Natasha. 

Steve offered his hand to Bucky. Bucky took Steve’s hand and let himself be led to Natasha. The two of them climbed onto her back. 

And so, the Black Widow dragon Natasha flew back to the capital, with the crown prince and his true love seated on her back, a pair that would lead the kingdom for decades to come. 


End file.
